RWBY OC One-Shot Collection
by The Citrus Principle
Summary: A collection of one-shots set in Remnant, featuring original characters in very smutty situations. Requests are allowed, provided you're polite, understand that I don't have infinite free time - and thus can't accept everything, and you're willing to contribute a scenario along with your character. Anonymity guaranteed if you want it, and beyond that, just be civil.
1. Shehaila: All the Way

**Hello all, so for those of you who haven't been frightened away by the title, I appreciate you're patience, for this fic will deal almost exclusively with OC Characters in the RWBY setting. There may be cannon characters featured alongside the OCs, but here, such OC characters as I decide to feature are the focus. The one-shots in this collection will vary** _ **widely**_ **in tone and content, but I'll try to remember content warnings for this – at least for the particularly disconcerting content like this first chapter. That said, some of the chapters hear may have more fluffy and normal-ish content, so in that sense, this will have a broader scope than the other one-shot collection.**

 **That said, this chapter features an OC I've never worked with before, whose character and scenario was requested by a reader who would prefer to remain anonymous, and I decided to** _ **push**_ **it again. This chapter contains tentacle rape, double penetration, impregnation, and 'all the way through,' if you catch my meaning. If that makes you queasy, I understand, and encourage you to give this chapter a pass. I do hope the rest of you enjoy.**

Shehaila Kozichi was a girl who knew what she liked; nice legs, cute little ass, and _such a face…_ Shehaila licked her lips as she hit 'save' on her scroll, forever archiving that latest candid shot of Ruby Rose's face to her scroll. She smirked, adding that little extra sway to her hips as she made back for her dorm to enjoy her latest acquisition. Ruby was such a cutie, and just her size too… Shehaila adjusted her glasses, and then thought better of it and took them off, placing them on her dresser – she wasn't gonna need them… Even without her glasses, she kept right on undressing the picture of Ruby Rose with her eyes as she let her own skirt hit the floor, and her top soon followed, putting her petite, supple body onto full, private display for herself alone. She briefly posed in front of her mirror with a grin as she held the front of her bra in place with one hand and unclasped it with the other, letting the straps fall . She was blessed, it was true enough; svelte as she was, she liked to think that she boasted a pretty nice cup size, bigg enough to catch the eye, but _just_ small enough that she could get away without a bra when she felt like it. But there was a limit to how much she could just admire _her own_ body – no, it was time to get down to _business –_ and so she let her bra drop and turned, to sit on the counter, her back against the mirror before mentally conjuring the little Rose in a similar state of undress, and with a satisfied smirk, Shehaila slipped her hand into her own panties…

"Oh yeah…"

As Shehaila let herself begin enjoying her private time, she let her eyes slowly shut, imagining that cute, innocent girl _bending_ her over the counter and _'teaching her a lesson…'_ As she settled into her _leisure activities_ though, Shehaila failed to notice the ceiling panels being lifted away above her, and by the time she did, it was far too late.

Shehaila's eyes snapped open as something wet and slimy dropped into her barely clothed lap, and she blanched at the sight of the writhing black creature sitting astride her panties. It was It was the size of a melon and _covered_ in tentacles, and within moments, it had _shredded_ her panties. Shehaila screamed and jerked, throwing the creature off of her and scrambling to get off the counter. She didn't get far; the instant her bare feet touched the bathroom floor, the creature had recovered, and a tentacle had surged upward, _plunging_ into her pussy. She cried out as her core was forcibly spread and her limbs went slack, and it was all she could do to cling to the counter, doubled over with her face nearly pressed to the mirror.

"F-Fuck… no…" Shehaila stared into her own horrified eyes in the mirror as the tendrils wrapped around her thighs and that first wriggling appendage squirmed deeper inside her, all the while hauling the horrible creature's body back up onto her… "P-Please no…"

She'd heard of these things in Port's class, but she never actually thought they were _real –_ much less loose in Beacon. Clearly though, her assumptions were wrong, as evidenced by the slimy black tentacles binding her thighs and wrapping around her stomach. She grunted as the tentackle in her pussy _drove_ ever deeper inside her, forcing her cervix open with a painful thrust, but that was just the beginning. Shehaila gasped and her grip on the counter slipped as an even _thicker_ tendril forced it's way up her ass, and she slipped down onto her knees. It was all she could do to hold her head and chest on the counter as she now _straddled_ the writhing black creature between her legs, violating her body. Sheila trembled as she felt herself _spreading_ around the thick, _ribbed_ member extruding directly into her ass, working it's way up through her body with no intent of stopping. She whimpered as a bulge formed in her stomach and swiftly receded, only to have it bulge again as the first member began to _fuck her_ in earnest, even as the larger shaft snaked its way through her insides. Inch my inch she felt as though she was being stretched and turned inside out she felt it worming about in the pit of her stomach, but despite the revulsion, Shehaila couldn't deny the constant _pleasure_ of the experience… Her vision blurred as her walls pulsed around the tentacle fucking her pussy and she grunted as a dam broke inside her, literally and figuratively. Her stomach was visibly swollen now from the sheer _length_ of the tentacle ensconced inside her, with still more and more being pushed into her asss, and to her horror, she felt the tip of the member, prodding at the roof of her stomach, and coiling within.

"N-No… No… _NOOO-NNGH!_ "

Shehaila's head jerked back as the tentacle found its way into her throat, and then all at once _plowed_ its way up her throat and forced her mouth open as it completed its passage _through_ her body. It was at that moment that the creature was satisfied with its work, and a stream of hot seed erupted both into her womb and from the member emerging from her mouth, letting the sludge spurt and fall back onto her face and body. The creature pumped more and more through her, coating her boddy in his seed before he was done and began to withdraw. Shehaila shuddered as the hugely long member pulled back through her body and she was forced to swallow its seed as it went. By contrast, the member in her pussy _yanked_ itself free of her body _instantly,_ and the sheer rush of it _forced_ her to cum, and by the time the last of it's ccounterpart was _finally_ withdrawn from her ass, the defiled young huntress was cumming again, twitching on the floor, covered in seed as her violator slithered away. .

It was nearly a half an hour before Shehaila'd recovered even a fraction of her wits or strength, but when she finally did, hauling herself back onto her knees to look at herself in the mirror, she wished she hadn't. She was covered in white ooze, looking broken and used – and then her stomach began to _churn…_ Grunting, Shehaila forced herself onto her feet , just intime for her stomach to fully turn over, feeling like someone had upended a hot, wet bag of sand inside her womb. She gasped as her belly began to bulge onto her counter, and her knees went weak again.

"T-The fuck… the fuck is happening to me…?" Shehaila gasped as her stomach rapidly bulged further, and she was barely able to remain standing as her abdomen rested on the counter and she stared into the mirror with mounting fright. Within minutes, she had gone from the slim, fit picture of a young huntress to a full-term mother, and her breath was soon stolen as a squirming black tendril pushed its way _out_ of her cervix. Yelping in pain and pleasure as she dropped to her knees again, three more tentacles emerging into her birth canal, Shehaila trembled, walls pulsing in unwilling pleasue as ever more tiny little tendrils slithered out of her, groping at her folds and thighs for purchase before the first of the little monsters from her womb _heaved_ itself out. Shehaila cried out and collapsed on the floor as she was forced over the precipice again, reducing her to a whimpering _puddle_ on the floor in time for her second vile offspring to _lurch_ out of her pussy. By the time the third was stretching her birth canal, Shehaila's tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was twitching in surrender, slumped as the fourth and final Grimmling wriggled his way free of her body, leaving her collapsed on the floor in a whimpering daze.

"S-So… good…"


	2. Midnight: Before & After

**Hello all, time for a second installment of the OC collection, this one featuring a new OC as well as elements from both 'The Heiress's Body'** _ **and**_ **'Slithering Darkness.' Hopefully you enjoy, and if this isn't your bag, fair enough – Yang will be getting her go with a Dragon before too long on the Citrus Anthology. I'm generally happy with the reception these fics have gotten, and nobody's been too pushy, but given the sheer volume of requests, I feel obliged to express in perfect clarity that I** **cannot guarantee** **that all – or even most – Ocs and/or scenarios will be used. If I don't get to yours, I'm sorry, and I fully encourage you to take a crack at writing it yourself. I do hope everyone understands – there's only one of me, and this isn't my only project.**

 **Now then, with that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, let us begin. Enjoy~**

Midnight Tenebris silently fumed, jaw clenched as she stormed back to her team dorm. _So what_ if she was short? _So what_ if she was skinny and flat-chested! That Winchester asshole could jump off a cliff for all she cared. Just because she wasn't exactly a Pyrrha Nikos or Yang Xiao Long didn't mean she wasn't pretty.. in her own way…

As the door of the dorm closed behind her though, Midnight dove for her bed and buried her face in her pillow to _scream_. It just made her so angry… She knew she shouldn't let _fucking Racist pigs_ like Cardin get such a rise out of her, but she couldn't help it. Impotently fuming, Midnight reached over to her bedside table to grab a makeup mirror she never used , feeling the sudden impulse to look at herself… It wasn't the first time…

"I'm not.. that ugly…" Midnight told herself as her white cat ears flattened against her ebony locks, "It's just… " She growled and shouted incoherently before _throwing_ the mirror across the room, "If it weren't for those stupid _boobs-for brains bimbos_ people would think I'm pretty too!" She hissed as her feline tail lashed in irritation, recollections of every time she'd had the misfortune of being in the locker rooms with Yang, or Pyrrha, or any of the other _stupidly_ chesty walking hourglasses that this school called students… Even Weiss Schnee had more up top than she did, plus legs, hips, and that _ass_ that _still_ blew Midnight out of the water… Schnee wasn't stupidly top-heavy like some of the others, butt she still had the right shape… Whereas midnight herself was a washboard with about as many curves…

"It _sucks…_ "

After calming down a bit though, she sat up, still clutching her pillow to her chest though, and stood to walk up to one of her teammate's full-body mirror. It sucked _so hard_ to be partnered with yet another chesty bimbo, and she was _so fucking proud of it_ too… Still there was nothing to be done about it… Midnight dropped her pillow with a sigh, just staring at herself in frustrated disappointment…

"If only I could have _half as much_ as they do…"

While Midnight was preoccupied feeling sorry for herself though, she was blind to the creeping ooze entering the dorm through the vents on the floor behind her. She knew what a Grimm-Morph was, and what it could do, but why would there be one within the walls of Beacon? It wouldn't even have occurred to her to be cautious of a Beowolf in her dorm, much less this rarer variety, but nonetheless, it continued to seep across the floor toward her… By the time she looked away from the mirror and took a step to return to moping in her bed though, it was far too late…

It was only when her foot came down on the ooze that she noticed. She looked down just in time to see it engulfing her shoe, and before she even had the chance to panic kit had sheathed her leg up to her thigh, dissolving every last thread of her clothes as it went. Midnight _screamed,_ trying to throw herself onto her bed and free, but the Grimm Morph tightened around her leg and _slammed_ her down into the floor instead, where the rest of the ooze rapidly descended upon her. She squirmed and thrashed as the slime overtook her other leg, which nearly pinned her completely. She tried to push her way free along the floor as it continued to creep up her body, eroding her skirt and panties , but all she could manage was to arch her back to try and avoid the wet slimy feeling up her back, , which inadvertently caused her to look back into the mirror, forcing her to watch as the semi-translucent slime coated her washboard chest. She screamed as the layer of ooze covering her body thickened, until finally she was fully enveloped, her face and fingertips the last to be swallowed up by the Grimm Morph.

For a moment, all was still. Midnight's vision blurred and the world around her faded away as her skin began to tingle. She felt it _seeping into her,_ but she was powerless to stop it or even move. And then it _really_ started. It seemingly clenched around her body, searching momentarily for the best means to enter her, and when it found them, there was no stopping it. In the next _instant_ , it surged down her throat, up her ass, and into her pussy in a torrent of sexual violation. Another muffled scream tried and failed to escape her lips as she felt it forcing its way into her body faster and harder, her vagina in particular being _stretched_ to allow ever more of it to invade her at once. She felt her stomach begin to bulge at the sheer amount filling her, but even as she did, the ooze seemingly began to recede back down her body, though all the freedom meant was that she could shake and tremble, hips bucking wildly as the remaining _half_ of the morph's original volume pumped itself into her body _exclusively_ into her widely spread pussy. It finished invading her sex in undulating pulses, each bulging _spurt_ forced into her stimulating every pleasurable spot she had, forcing the Faunus to climax over and over. By the time the last of it disappeared into her body, Midnight looked pregnant – at least for the moment before her stomach began to unaccountably _shrink_ again.

Midnight's chest heaved as she shakily rolled onto her stomach and tried to climb onto her knees using her bed for support. Her skin was electrified and her core was on _fire –_ she felt open, almost _hollow,_ despite being more filled than she'd ever been or even imagined. Trembling, she reached down between her legs, and almost immediately recoiled. She was still _extremely_ loose, juices persistently streaming down her thighs. Not only that but her nipples were stiff, almost _aching_ in need, and it was in that moment that Midnight realized that she was _incredibly horny…_ Without thinking, Midnight reached down and began to rub herself, slowly at first, but soon her self-control melted away entirely, allowing her to vigorously pleasure herself with abandon.

And then the changes _really_ started…

It started as a tingling in her toes, and then she began to feel it rapidly creeping up her legs. Her calves grew toned, and her thighs began to fill out dramatically. Midnigght gasped as her hips rapidly broadened, and her ass plumped in such a way to realy get the _most_ out of her new _knockout_ legs. The hourglass continued up her body as her stomach grew tight and toned, and then the sensation reached her _chest…_ Midnight squealed and moaned in ecstasy like a whore as she squirted onto the floor, the sensation of her chest tightening sending her over the edge. Midnight clung to her ;bedside with both hands and stared down in awed horror as her breasts began to visibly swell, almost so fast as to _bulge_ from her formerly washboard chest. After a heartbeat she was like Weiss, after another they were closer to Blake Belladonna's… Perhaps her mind was clouded, but those _tits_ didn't lie… Not that she'd ever thought to use _that_ word in reference to herself – indeed, she was unaccountably thinking in trashier terms now – a new predilection not undermined in the least by the way _the girls_ seemed to _explode_ in an instant to match Xiao Long and Nikos – maybe even a little _bigger,_ but her vision was still too blurry to really tell _._ In mere moments she had the body she'd always wanted, with curves to die for, soft and smooth all over, and lips that just _begged_ to be _forced apart_ as something long and _thick_ sank down her throat… And all it cost her was a few minutes of rape by a goo monster…As she collapsed onto her back and stared blankly into the full body mirror once more and saw the _centerfold_ beauty her body had become, a single phrase pervaded her thought along with a sense of bizarrely _smug_ satisfaction.

 _I can rock this…_

* * *

After she'd come to, the _new_ Midnight Tenebris had spent the better part of an hour settling on her outfit… She really wanted to _work it_ now that she had _it –_ She wanted _everyone_ to know that Midnight Tenebris was _drop-dead gorgeous_ and _very available…_ She'd momentarily thought to 'borrow' some of her busty teammate's clothes, but even _those_ would have been tight on her as she was now, and if she was gonna rock the trashy look, she might as well go all the way. That much settled upon, Midnight had gone to her own dresser with a smirk and picked out a little tube top that she'd never _actually worn_ because she'd always been too self- conscious. _Now though,_ not only did she not give an actual _fuck_ who saw her body, she actively wanted to _show it off_ so with a grin, she tried to slip it on. It hadn't been easy – DD didn't fit so easy into a washboard-sized hole after all – but eventually she pulled it off – or on as it were – the end result being a single, thin strip of cloth stretched _way too tight_ across those glorious tits, showing off all her cleavage, not to mention plenty of the underside of her newly prominent curves. Barely covered her nipples really, and it was _way too easy_ to tell when she was horny… it was _perfect…_ Her bottoms were a little more involved, but not by too much… after some hemming and hawing about whether or not to just walk out _naked,_ Midnight decided to be more of a _tease_ than that – to make them _want it before_ she gave it to them – and so ended up just taking a knife to a pair of her old jeans, slicing the legs clean off as closely as she could before she attempted to put the new cutoff shorts on. Might as well have been a pair of denim panties, and just like the top, it was way too tight. She licked her lips as she looked herself up and down and struck a pose just to let her breasts _bonce_ in the mirror, and then to complete the ensemble, such as it was, she _did_ borrow a pair of five-inch stilettos from her friend. She wouldn't mind… much…

Her 'uniform' seen to, all that remained was to use it – to go out there and show up every bimbo that head ever made her feel _small_ by fucking _everyone_ she could lay her hands on… or better yet… cut out the middlemen and seduce all the hottest pieces of tail herselff~ RWBY and JNPR _were_ just due back from a mission after all…

* * *

Yang Had Blake pinned to the wall, Weiss was _riding_ Ruby and jerking off, and Nora and Pyrrha were giving it their damnedest to scissor each other _and_ penetrate each other at the same time. The one major commonality to the participants in the locker-room orgy that a surprised but not displeased Midnight Tenebris had walked in on was that _all of them_ had pulsing, _ribbed_ black cocks protruding from their soaking wet pussies. What little aspect of her rational mind that remained pegged it immediately as the clear sign of infestation of their bodies by young Ursula – apparently Beacon had a rather _severe_ Grimm containment problem – but the overwhelming, sex-crazed _id_ which the Grimm morph had placed in a position of dominance in her brain didn't care. All she saw was the chance to get the _fucking of a lifetime…_

" _Hello ladies~"_ Midnight interrupted the chorus of moans, leaning up against the locker. She held an arm under her chest to accentuate _the girls_ such that they nearly popped out of her woeful excuse for a tube top, and her other hand slipped down her waist, slipping her barely-there shorts down her hip a little, "Can I play too~?"

They all stopped, all six of them turning to look at her at once, each in her own way betraying their lust for a new, _supple body_ to fuck as though she were a piece of raw meat. _Midnight loved it…_

In the next moment, Blake was slumping to the floor as Yang, still _rock hard,_ turned to grab Midnight by the top, nearly _throwing her_ onto the locker room bench, ripping the article of clothing apart in the process. Growling almost bestially at the sight as Midnight's newly enlarged breasts bounced and jiggled from the impact, Yang _straddled_ the horny newcomer's torso her _eleven inch_ Grimmling cock slapping wetly into Midnight's cleavage. Midnight moaned and eagerly sucked the head of Yang's cock, but then she felt an odd tingling sensation as a pair of white glyphs materialized around her ankles, spreading her legs and then _twisting her waist._ She flinched at first, though she was not in too much discomfort, and soon what irritation there was had been replaced by eager lust as Weiss Schnee 's borrowd cock _plunged_ into Midnight's pussy _up her shredded pant-leg,_ and that of Ruby Rose impaled her ass after a brief moment in which the seat of midnights cutoff shorts was _torn open._ The Faunus's ears twitched and her tail lashed in ecstasy as her head was thrown back. Ass… pussy… titfuck… more than she'd ever thought she'd get the chance to experience mere _hours_ earlier , and now she had it all at once – not that she could moan out her bliss though, because Blake Belladonna was swift to claim her open mouth once she'd clambered back to her feet after the fucking she'd received from Yang. Midnight half-gagged, half-moaned around the pulsating shaft now being forced down her throat, and only barely glimpsed Nora and Pyrrha coming over from her limited viev between Blake's drenched, finely toned thighs, but she was long past caring, even as each of the possessed JNPR girls took one of her hands and forced her to give them both hand-jobs. She wasn't even a _person_ anymore… she was a _fuck-doll,_ and while the very idea would have revolted her before, _now,_ even _that much_ sexual gratification and domination _almost_ wasn't enough to satisfy her… _Almost…_

Midnight _screamed_ around Blake's cock, hands squeazing and jerking along Nora and Pyrha's lenths rapidly as her climax hit her, Her back arched under Yang, causing her breasts to jiggle around Yang's cock, and her walls clenched – both her pussy _and_ ass - around the cocks penetrating her down below. It was so overwhelming – so _all-encomassing –_ that for that one moment the metaphor realized itself, and the persona that was Midnight Tenebris _evaporated,_ and all that was left was the nameless, pleasure-crazed _whore_ that she'd become. When she briefly returned to her wits between climaxes as she was claimed all over for the next _hour_ though, the persona of Midnight Tenebris relized her _true purpose:_ She was a slave to her body, eager and willing, whose sole duty was to seek out and achieve the utmost possible pleasure of the flesh. Nothing less was acceptable, nothing _more_ was required, and that was _more_ than enough…


	3. Likos: Beneath the Crescent Moon

Hello all, and welcome once again to the OC collection, this time featuring Kiko Gorgon's OC Likos Haima. This time I'm trying something a little different – namely consensual, non-Grimm bestiality of a more wild nature – not quite so sapient as the dragons from the cannon anthology. At any rate, I do hope you enjoy, but if this isn't your bag, well you've been warned.

Likos Haima howled to the moon as she stood there amidst the foliage and silvery light. This one special spot in Forever Fall that neither Grimm nor people ever seemed to go but her was her favorite place. Well… no one but her and Hati ever seemed to go there… Likos shivered as she heard the answering call. She wouldn't be kept waiting terribly long.

She let out a sigh, smiling softly as a gentle breeze drifted through the forest. It brought a little chill with it, but it felt nice against her skin, providing a contrast from the warm anticipation building in the pit of her stomach. Her wolf ears twitched and her tail wagged as she imagined Hati coming closer, eager to see him again. It was on a very similar night that they had first met. She'd been out on an overnight assignment with her team, but had managed to get separated, and then she'd met Hati… It was an accident of fate at first – she'd decided to curl up in the hollow of a nearby tree for the nigh to have some semblance of shelter as she tried to catch some fitful rest, only to find herself roused again by a warm tongue lapping at her face. A rude awakening to be sure, but then, Hati was better at affection than manners… but that was fine. A smile spread across her face as she heard rustling in the underbrush ahead of her, and sure enough out Hati came, her love, her mate.

She knelt and beckoned to him when first she caught sight of the moonlight shimmering off of his eyes, and a moment later he accepted the invitation, trotting out into the clearing to greet her. She affectionately stroked his chin and then scratched him behind the ears. He let out a pleasurable growl as he nuzzled into her hand, granting her the satisfaction of his soft fur and the knowledge that she'd pleased him in exchange for her ministrations. "I'm back…" She smiles, kissing his nose, and he licked her face in return, his bushy tail wagging as he sits on his haunches before her. Likos chuckled at the feeling. Maybe she could never tell anyone about Hati, but she didn't need to; the lonesome grey wolf could offer her all the companionship and satisfaction that she needed.

"I missed you…" She nuzzled her cheek to his face, and his ears twitched, flicking her face, eliciting another giggle, "Are you excited to see me…?"

He barked softly in the affirmative, reaching up to push at her chest with a heavy forepaw. She knew what he wanted, and she wanted it too, so she didn't keep him waiting. _Trembling_ in excitement, Likos reached up and unfastened her cloak, and then pulled off her shoes as Hati waited his turn, tail wagging as he waited patiently. Likos eagerly set about removing her blouse, but she wasn't overly hasty – She knew Hati wasn't selfish – he wanted her to be happy too, and he wasn't too pushy… just pushy enough to make her feel wanted… Still, she wasn't going to abuse his patience or keep her own desires on hold any longer than she had to, and before long, she knelt before him naked, hugging him to her chest.

"I'm ready…"

He rumbled gently against her in approving pleasure, before pulling back and licking her chest. She gasped as hiss broad, warm tongue lapped over her nipple, and again as he licked lower on her breast. She whined as he licked dup and down her body, and eventually, when her knees threatened to give out, she decided to lie down in the grass, spreading her legs for him now. He wouldn't satisfy himself with her like that of course, and she knew that, but she also knew that she could rely on him to take her breath away first, and Hati did not disappoint.

Hati nudged her tail aside with his nose, his warm breath ghosting across her womanhood as he did, making her shiver with anticipation, and next she knew, his tongue was lapping over her folds, making her squeak with pleasure. He hadn't done this for her the first time… or the second… but they'd had opportunities to practice, and now he knew how to treat a girl, and he never disappointed… Likos moaned, , fingers grasping fistfuls of grass and flame-colored leaves as her back arched, hips bucking lightly. Her tail twitched as his tongue slipped gently between her folds, and her toes curled as tingling pleasure danced up and down her spine.

"O-Oh god! Oh yes!" Likos cried out, splitting the silence of the tranquil night, "More! Please!"

Hati's tongue moved more enthusiastically, pressed more firmly as her arousal began to stream down her thighs. He drove her closer and closer with every lick, his hot breath setting that most sensitive bundle of nerves above her folds ablaze with sensation. She whimpered and whined, loudly moaned as her hips bucked harder now, her need only emboldening her lover, but she needed to contain herself – she refused to be a selfish lover either…

Likos collapsed, chest heaving, but she didn't stay there long. Shakily, she rolled onto her stomach and propped up her hindquarters on her knees. This way would be much more natural for him, and she was happy to accommodate. She pillowed her head on her elbow, still resting against the ground, and her tail wagged a few more times before curling up against her back to present herself to him. He sniffed her a few times and licked her again, setting her nerves on fire, but Hati didn't tease her for long; in the next moment Likos felt his thick, shaggy fur pressed against the bare skin of her back.

"Mmmm…" She moaned as she felt his weight press down upon her. He was large, but not _so_ heavy as he bore down upon her as to make her knees give out, and that was all that mattered. As long as they could satisfy each other, she could handle it, "I-I'm ready…"

A low rumble emerged from Hati, meeting both Likos' ears and her back, sending goosebumps up and down her body. She could feel him now – his length beginning to grow as he prepared himself to mate her, hips already bucking regardless. Likos whined in pleasure as her wolf's cock rubbed over her folds, but it didn't enter her quite yet, much though she desperately _craved to have him_ inside her. With one thrust he slid against her womanhood, with the second, the head of his shaft was _spreading her, and by the third, she wailed into the night, her desires gratified._ Likos _convulsed_ with pleasure as she was filled by, and spread around his length.

She wasn't in heat. She didn't need to be to want him. She just needed the moon, and the warmth of his body over hers, and she was happy… She just couldn't get this kind of satisfaction at Beacon, and she didn't fear to be out in the woods alone with him – Hati would keep her safe… She shuddered as she felt him pull back, and hen thrust into her again, taking her breath away all over again. – it was bliss… ecstasy…

Likos whimpered and moaned her hips bucking under him as he took her, and her wwallls pulsed around him. It just felt _so good._ It had taken some getting used to the first time, but the way she felt herself spread around him was the best feeling she'd ever known, and she had to have more. She threw back her head and howled to the crescent moon as he finally sank his full length into her, declaring her pleasure to any who would listen – and her desire to Hati, for she knew he wasn't done. Her breaths began to come fast and shallow, and it wasn't much longer before she felt what she'd been waiting for; with his next thrust _deep_ inside her, Hatie's cock began to _bulge…_

Likos moaned loudly as Hati's knot began to swell inside her, spreading her more widely with each successive thrust. She squeezed her eyes shut, her wolf ears flattening against her head as she began to tear up from the mounting pressure as pain began to mingle with and enhance her pleasure.

"Oh! OH! OH GOD!" Likos _screamed,_ her walls clamping as his knot locked them together, and she lost the sense for where her body ended and his began, " _YES!_ "

Her walls _tore_ slightly around Hati's cock as he threw back his head and howled to the moon as he reached his satisfaction with her, filling her core with his seed. Likos gasped, collapsing into the grass as the heat filled her, and her mind went blank, overwhelmed by her release. In that one radiant moment, all she knew was that the grass beneath her felt cool, and _she felt whole…_


End file.
